Halo 3 Campaign Storyline
The Arrival page can be found here- "Arrival" The Sierra 117 page can be found here- "Sierra 117" 'The Storyline' 'The following takes place in the level/cutscene: "Arrival"' The storyline of Halo 3 begins shortly after the events of Halo 2 on the date of November 17th 2552. John-117 (aka "Masterchief") enters Earth's atmosphere and crash-lands in an East African jungle round about midnight. During the following daytime, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Second Squad and First Squad (aka Alpha Team) including the Unnamed Corpsman and Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, retrieved John-117 in the middle of the jungle. 'The following takes place in the level: "Sierra 117"' Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson follows the lead of the Arbiter, First Squad and Second Squad (Alpha Team), soon after the beginning of the level, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson makes a call through the radio to Bravo Team (Lead by Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds). He explains that he had found John-117 then he ordered that they would fall back to the extraction point. Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds then radios back saying that he had acknowledged the orders ("Roger That") and shortly after his radio gives off static and he tries to explain the situation - "I've found a Brute Nest.." - is all that can be picked up by the player, but even Sergeant Major Avery Johnson cannot understand what he is trying to say. Once First Squad had reached the bottom of the waterfall, a marine points out an enemy Phantom (Covenant Troop Carrier). Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson then makes the decision for First Squad to split up into two groups to decrease the chance of being spotted. He led one of the groups and climbed the wall near the waterfall with them. The other group was led by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, John-117 and Sergeant Pete Stacker, who were about to ambush a Brute wearing golden armor, and a handful of grunts alongside the river. After killing them, the marines, Thel 'Vadam and John-117 progress down the river only to come across two more enemy Phantoms. The Phantoms drop off squads of brutes, Jackals and grunts. After killing off those enemies, John-117, Thel 'Vadam, Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker and company travel through a cave lit up with red flares, and jump down a steep edge. Only then to come across a damp, swampy area were some grunts are sleeping, Jackals and Brutes are patrolling. Shortly after killing all covenant from their swamp-camp, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson reports that he can't get through to Bravo Team and for John-117 to try to find them. Ironically, right around the corner, a Brute Bodyguard, is holding Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds by the neck threateningly. The Brute demands to know where the location of Crows Nest is, but Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, bravely just answers "Kiss..my..ass!" At this point, a grunt notices John-117 and company's precense, John-117 swiftly shoots the brute, causing the brute to naturally let go of Sergeant Reynolds (or alternatively try to kill Reynolds before he dies himself) who safely lands on the ground, and sprints over to a fallen ally from Bravo Team's Assault Rifle, which lay on a rock. Reynolds then swiftly hops into the action and after killing the remaining covenant, explains the situation (his whole team were ambushed and killed except for him, "Brute Chieftan..Phantom..pinned us down..killed my men"). After the encouter with Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, John-117 and company head up a hill and go across the log bridge that Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds was hang above. Then, a couple of Jackals opened fire on the marines and co, attracting more enemy forces that they had to kill. John-117, followed by the marines, jumped down another edge. This time, the fall had triggered the chip inserted in the back of his helmet, causing Cortana to speak. Next, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson informed John-117 that he was in a pelican near a river, alongside another pelican, he requested backup. Suddenly, two Banshees attacked the two Pelicans with their equipped lazer cannons, causing the Pelicans to spin out of control, one of them falling into a river to then sink. The other Pelican (which Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson was in) crashed into a hill and then front-flipped over it, dissapearing from John-117 and company's sight. The marines, John-117 and Thel 'Vadam pushed on, their new objective to "Find Johnson's crashed Pelican". They battled until they came across another log bridge, Sergeant Johnson and the rest of the surviving group were falling back, not realising, into enemy hands. John-117 later realised that Sergeant Johnson and his group were captured by covenant, led by a Brute Chieftan, and put behind a laser cell. When the other group (John-117's group) eventually got to Sergeant Johnson and others, John-117 freed them by deactivating the laser cell. Just then, two enemy phantoms approach, but luckilly, a friendly Pelican saves the day by blowing up the Phantoms with the equipped missiles on it. The marines, Thel 'Vadam and John-117 are then retrieved by the Pelican and taken to Crows Nest.